You're Not Just the Avatar
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Korra may have been saved from Tarlok, but the events of the capture still haunt her. She feels like she's a failure as an Avatar. When Mako comes to her room that night to make sure she's okay after the ordeal, their night turns into one Korra will never forget. The night that she was not the Avatar, she was just a girl, hopelessly in love with a firebender boy.


**So I've wanted to do some Makorra lemon for a while. Here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Sleep evaded Korra. Every time she closed her eyes, the nightmares started. The Equalists, Amon…Tarlok. He had been the most recent character in her nightmares. When he had kidnapped her, he kept her chained up in a cave. For weeks, he barley kept her alive. His words would echo…

_You're a horrible Avatar…_

_Avatar Aang mastered all three elements by the time he was twelve…and you, you can't even airbend…_

_Your friends have probably given up by now. There's no way they'll find you…_

_Why don't you call on your precious past lives for help…_

"SHUT UP!" Korra shouted, punching the wall. Her face fell into her hands as she sobbed.

"Leave me alone," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Korra, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. Korra cleared her throat, hastily wiping away her tears.

"Ummm, yeah," she said. Mako hesitantly opened the door, peeking inside.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "It sounded like you…hit something." He walked into the room, sitting on the edge of Korra's bed.

"You've been crying," he said softly, wiping away a stray tear.

"Why are you here?" Korra asked, avoiding his eyes, "Tenzin is gonna blow his top if he finds you in my room…"

"I was worried about you," Mako said. He pushed her hair, which she had let out of its usual style, out of her face, "When we found you today…for a second, I thought we had lost you."

"I'm fine," Korra mumbled, shaking Mako's hand away from her face, "Just…tired." She expected Mako to leave. What she didn't expect was for him to take her chin firmly in his hand in and force her to look at him.

"Why do you do that?" he snapped angrily.

"What?" Korra snapped back.

"You act like you don't need help," Mako said, "You may be the Avatar Korra, but that doesn't mean your invincible - "

"Then what does it mean?" Korra shouted, tears springing to her eyes, "Everyone expects me to fix everything! The Avatar is supposed to bring peace and I can't even do that! Republic City is falling apart and what does its Avatar do? She gets captured like some weakling! Everyone keeps saying 'The Avatar will restore peace. The Avatar will save us. The Avatar will defeat Amon.' But I don't know how!" Tears were streaming down Korra's face and this time, she didn't care if Mako saw them.

"Oh Korra," Mako whispered. He took Korra into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. She may have been the Avatar, but she was still a teenage girl and she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She held her, his fingers tracing the faint scars on her arms.

Korra wasn't sure what is was, but something about Mako's touch soothed her. His embrace was warm, like you would think a firebend would be.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she mumbled into his shirt.

"It's okay," Mako said, "You may just be the Avatar to most people. But to me your Korra. Strong, hardheaded, stubborn,"

"Hey," Korra chuckled, punching his arm playfully.

"Opinionated," Mako chuckled, "Beautiful, tough, smart Korra who sometimes just needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Beautiful?" Korra's ears perked at the compliment.

"Yeah," Mako said, running a hand through her hair.

"Not as beautiful as Asami," Korra muttered. She felt Mako tense for a moment and then relax again."

"Asami and I…broke up," he said. Korra looked up, surprised.

"While we were in jail," Mako said.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"She…ugh, how do I say this…" Mako said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "She…suspected that…I had feelings for you…it was sort of a mutual break-up." Korra's heart pounded in her chest and she struggled to get her next sentence out.

"Do you?" she asked quietly, "Have…feelings for me?" Mako's cheeks visibly flushed, his amber eyes darting around the room before landing on Korra.

"Yeah," he said, "This break-up…it was inevitable. And now I can do this and not feel guilty." Mako leaned down and kissed Korra with all that he had. When his tongue slipped past her lips Korra practically melted into the kiss, her hands fisting the fabric of his shirt.

Somehow, they ended up lying down on her bed, Mako on top of Korra, his shirt thrown somewhere in the dim room, quickly joined by the rest of their clothes.

"Mako," Korra moaned as his kisses trailed down her neck, his fingers slipping between her wet folds. Korra had to bite down on her fist to resist from screaming.

This was what she needed right now. This feeling for Mako that completely and utterly consumed her, driving all worries from her mind.

She squirmed as Mako's fingers moved inside her, adding to the pressure that seemed to be growing inside her. Her body arched into him as she let out a particularly loud moan.

"Shhh," Mako chuckled, "The others will hear us."

"Easy…for you…to say…" Korra panted, "Fuck…Mako," she moaned as his fingers hit a spot inside her that nearly drove her to the edge. Mako silenced her with another kiss before he thrust into her. Korra's scream was silenced by the kiss.

"Spirits," she whispered as she got used to Mako's size. Mako looked down at Korra as she panted beneath him. She was beautiful, her hair splayed out like a halo against her pillow, her skin damp with sweat and practically glowing from the moonlight streaming through the window.

His rough hands caressed her skin, whispering sweetly in her ear. When her hips rocked against his, he matched her pace.

"Oh Spirits," Korra breathed, her nails digging into Mako's back as he moved inside her.

"Korra," whispered against her damp skin, feeling her walls squeeze around him. He captured her lips and when she finally reached her peak, she bit down his lips, struggling not to scream. Mako followed soon after, collapsing on top of her.

He rolled over, taking Korra into his arms. She sighed, snuggling into his chest.

"Mako," she murmured against his skin.

"Hmm?" he asked, his lips skimming the top of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered. Mako didn't need to ask what she meant by the words. He already knew.

Mako didn't make Korra feel like the Avatar, destined to save the world. He made her feel like a teenage girl, hopelessly in love with a boy. She allowed herself to melt into his warm embrace because tonight, she would be that girl.

Korra fell asleep in Mako's embrace, falling into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long while.

**So there's **_**You're Not Just the Avatar**_**. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
